The Return of the Samurai of Water and Ice
by Killersasuke12
Summary: a wolf demon prince from long ago before the Hyūga Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Namikaze clan were popular has come to be present time of the fifth hokage with helping young Chūnin name Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyūga, Shino A. and 2 wolf 1 fox demon plz review
1. Chapter 1

'_Demon Thoughts'_

'_Human Thought'_

I don't own any Naruto anime

Rank ancient water/ice Samurai Zabuza Kenpachi

* * *

500 year before the village where made and the Kage and Hokage watch over the villages. There where King and Queen and the kingdoms where fire, water, wind, and earth the highest honor were becoming a Samurai all ninja was there goal. But the king and queens heard a rumor was a Dark Samurai tricking the ninjas but it wound effect one samurai forever because he was frozen in ice in a cave that has long been forgotten.

Only a pure soul to free him from his icy prison, a couple was running away from weak using almost all there chakra the held form the village of the hidden in the leaf the male was wearing orange coat and black pants, and his hair was blonde, his eye color was blue, the girl had dark blue hair, her eyes were lavender she wear a light grey shirt and pants.

"We'll be safe here I'll protect u even if I lose my life" said the young man

"Thank you my love, oh no they founds us." Said the young girl near the samurai in ice

"Come on you two going to die." Said the bandits

The girl moved back without looking she taps with her shoulder the ice suddenly the ice crack enough to free the samurai to break free.

Breaking though "after all these years I'm free, excuse me miss" as he grab a kunai from her pouch

"Who the hell are you!" said the bandit leader

"My name is Zabuza Kenpachi the Samurai of water and ice I come from the kingdom of Water." He said out loud

"Ha there no such kingdom prepares to die with them." The bandit leader said

"You're wrong I bet I can take the guy on the left with one strike." He said calmly

"That impossible there no way u can win with one strike on him." The bandit leader said

Suddenly the guy on the left went down and was dead.

The leader was piss off from this warrior who defeated his second strongest out of them was dead he charged at him then the warrior slice him in halve with his sword.

"Leave and never bother them again tell that to your leader what I said." He said as went and grab some stuff then he put on a helmet and mask from the back the two who save him grab them and take them back to the village there where from as he got close he was stop by Anbu

"Drop them now." Said the wolf mask woman

He put them down gently then he surrender peacefully he sat down and he bow with his hand out so they can put handcuffs on him and some took him to jail and took all his weapons and put in a vault.

"There weak we must take them to the hospital." The Anbu with a monkey mask on told the captain in the wolf mask

"Yes we must save them both Naruto and Hinata you take them to the hospital I'll interrogate the prisoner." Woman in the wolf mask said

"Yes ma'ma" he said took them to the hospital.

* * *

Oh no it look like Zabuza is in a jam

As they said the farther you throw the stone it will only sink.


	2. ice water samurai, and naruto comes back

At the hospital

Hinata was resting at the in the leaf village hospital the Hinata awoke from her sleep to find her surroundings where different not at a cave but a hospital.

"Naruto-kun where are you my love." she said sounded worry.

she look around the room she didn't find them the warrior and her boyfriend weren't in there she was worried about them then suddenly one of the nurse came in to her room.

"oh your awake."she said happily

"where Naruto-kun and the warrior?" Hinata said

"Naruto was in critical hes in operation, The mistress warrior is in jail being ready for integration" the nurse said

in jail

"here your cell punk." said the anbu.

he remand silent.

"quite the tough guy act." the anbu said.

"bring me some water please." Zabuza said.

"fine guards bring the new prisoner some water." the anbu said.

Back to the hospital

"when will Naruto-kun be out nurse." Hinata said.

"i don't know well send someone to get u your free to go." the nurse said.

'hmm I should visit the warrior who save me and Naruto-kun' she though.

so she went to the jail that the warrior was at.

"hey warrior u got a visitor." said the guard

the warrior got up and and went to see the visitor who want to talking.

"Hello what your name." said Hinata.

"Zabuza Kenpachi and your name is young one." he said kind tone.

"Hinata Hyuga thank you for save me and my boyfriend" she said kind one.

"speak of him where is he?" he said wondering tone.

"he's in a operation and his name is Naruto-kun." she said.

"what rank are you." he said.

"I'm chuunin what are u." she said.

"I'm a samurai." he said.

"your time up warrior get back to your cell."the guard said.

"good bye Hinata hope your boyfriend get well soon." he said as he got up and walk to his cell.

'I have an idea I'll save her boyfriend I master one technique I haven't used in a long time." he thought.

at night he focus not Chakra but Chi he sit in one prostitution he separate form his body and went to a

doc mind.

"where am I" the doctor said.

"in between the relativity and mind, listen to me I'll help u save the boy." he said.

"how do u know about him?" the doctor said.

"I've saved his life and his girlfriend please let me help, oh I'm in the jail have the guards escort me to the hospital."he said.

"yes I well." said the doctor.

"thank you doctor" he said.

at the hospital

"nurse please call the jail and have them escort the new prisoner please." said the doctor.

Hinata was waiting for him to get better she stayed at the hospital until she was allowed a visitor.

"Hello guards can you bring the new prisoner down to the hospital please we might need his help." he said.

"sure why do you want him?" the guard ask.

"To save the young man in operation room please ." she said crying on the phone.

"OK! well send one anbu of his choice." the guard said

"ok new guy have any one in mind to escort you." the guard said.

"the woman in the wolf mask." he said.

"her find don't do anything stupid OK you idiot." said the guard.

"fine what ever." he said.

His jail cell came open and he walk out and headed to the hospital.

As he enter he saw the wolf mask women come over to him

"why did you chose me for."she said.

"because there something about I can trust in you." he said.

She began to blush underneath her mask

"hey after I'm done we can get something to eat." he said to her

"s..sure I..I'll chose the location." she said as she blush turn to crimson underneath her mask.

He smiled underneath his mask as he lightly blush.

It look like Zabuza has feeling for some one.


	3. ice water samurai, and naruto survives

Meanwhile at the operation room

"How Naruto coming." said the doctor who had a strange memory.

"He seems to find at the moment." said the nurse.

"I hope he here." the doctor said.

Outside the hospital the two where talking then he remember something.

"hey can you get me one little thing." Zabuza said.

"sure anything." the wolf mask anbu woman.

"I need my amour please can u get it for me." he said.

"yes I will." she said

as she headed off to the vault he went in and saw a familiar face.

"hi Hinata." he said with such kindness.

she saw the person who was talking to him "Zabuza what are u doing here?" Hinata said a little shock from seeing him out of his jail cell.

"I'm here to heal your boyfriend." he said calmly

"REALLY! Your here to heal him why?" she said

"I don't like to see a girl cry." he said as kindly as he could

then suddenly the woman came back with his amour.

"here's your amour." she said

"thank you." he said as he grab it form her hand gently and put it on him.

"Your welcome." she said soft and nicely.

He walk down to the operation room but he was stop by a nurse

"you can't go in there the doctor is wanting for a prisoner from the jail." she said being rude

"I'm that prisoner that the doctor wanted." he said kindly

"oh I'm really sorry." the nurse said

"it ok." he said calmly

so he pulled out a book and started to read ".....! what are his symptom." he said to the doctor in a hurry

"oh when he seem to get better he all of a sudden get sicker and paler why do you ask?" the doctor said.

"he has Blue Mercury poisoning a really rare poison it make the body look pale it might seem that hes getting better but it slowly kills the blood cells." he said to the doctor

"is there a cure for it?" the doctor said

"yes, but few know of it." he said

"do you know it?" said the doctor

"yes, I do luckily I know the technique too." he said as he walk up to Naruto body then he threw him in the air the and he said in ancient tongue "Great warriors be thy guide to cure this boy poison form his body heal his wound by the emperor word fuh-rin-ka-zan." he strike everywhere the wound are then the boy lay in the palm of his hand hes set him down gently on the bed then he put his hand near the boy body and pull the Blue Mercury form his body and crush it in his hand the Blue Mercury evaporate in his hand.

The doctor was amazed by the skill of this warrior who just might cure the Naruto poison.

"how did u do that?" he said

"I learn it during my training to become a Samurai." he said confidently

"oh before I forget is he cured?" the doctor said

"yes he is, I say for his sake keep him in here for at least two days." he said to the doctor.

Hinata and the Woman in the wolf mask conversation

"so do you like Zabuza." said Hinata

"yes I do I..I..l-love him oh u can call me Izuna." Izuna said while blushing under her mask

"Ok miss Izuna." she said with a smile

"i have a question should I take my mask of when we we have dinner?" she said

"yes you should." she said

"I hope he done soon." she said

"i hope Naruto-kun alright." she said with a tear down her face

"it going to be ok." she said like a cue he walk down the hall with a smile on his face

"Is Naruto-kun going to be ok?" she said with tear running down her face

"hes going to make it his health is improving by the minute now there no need to cry." he said with a smile on his face.

"really hes going to make it." she said with a smile

"yep."he said

she hug him in joy that her boyfriend was going to make it then she let go and thank him again and went to his room to wait.

"she finally happy." he said with a smile

then Izuna hug him and 'hes the one in my dreams I've had since I was a little girl he must be.' she smiled at him

"Shall we go to the location you pick my little wolf." he said

"yes" she said as she look into his blue eyes then he look at her mask

"i have one quick question can I take off you mask." he said

she nodded he reach to her mask and remove it from her face

"you look beautiful my little wolf." he said

she blush then they went to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"We'll take two of your best ramen." he said

"certainty coming up." said the head chief

meanwhile back at the bandit came

"my lord Naruto and Hinata have survive." bandit said

"WHAT YOU KNOW THE PENAILETY FOR FAILURE IS!" he said with such hatred

"yes Death." the bandit said then the leader stab him with his long sword.

"I've made an example out of this failure here no more failure at a least the blue mercury blade will kill Naruto then we strike in five days." said the leader confidently.

Look like they didn't know about the Samurai I hope the dinner date goes well with Zabuza.


	4. the samurai vs the bandit leader son

Back to the date

after they finish eating their ramen

"that is some good ramen." Zabuza said with a smile

"m hmm the best in the village hidden of the leaves." Izuna said

"well I better get back to my cell oh I'll pay." he said as he handed the owner some money he earn from the hospital.

"Ok I'll escort you to the prison my blue wolf." she said

Back at the hospital

"Naruto-kun I'll keep you company." Hinata said

"Hinata-chan is that you." Naruto said

"yes please get some rest my beloved." she said

"yes Hinata-chan." he said as he went back to sleep then Hinata kiss him on the forehead.'he looks so cute when he asleep.' Hinata said

location unknown

"Father over here." said the anbu in the monkey mask.

"So is Naruto dead as a funking door nail." the bandit leader said .

"no father the blue mercury was cured." said the anbu in the monkey mask.

"Who cured him." the bandit leader said.

"a samurai father." he said

"What a samurai how can that be their all dead." he said.

"we must kill him quick so he can have an early grave so here the plan challenge him to a duel to the death and kill him now go blaze my son." he said his evil plan

time skip 2 days

in the jail

"you have a couple of visitors you got as long as it take you." the guard said

"thank you guard your a lot kinder then these fool think." Zabuza said with a smile on his face

"your welcome my new friend." the guard said

the door came open and he walk to the visitor center and sit down in a chair and look up and saw Naruto and Hinata sitting down.

"Hey Hinata how are you doing my friend." he said with a smile on his face

"I'm doing good." she said

"ah my you must be Naruto." he said with a smile

"yeah im Naruto sir." Naruto said

"your girlfriend told me a lot about you oh you both make a cute couple." he said with a smile

"thank." they said both while blushing

"well I hate to cut it short but I must get ready for my interrogation but thank for stopping by oh Naruto how about me and Izuna and you and Hinata go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar my treat." he said

"sure thing sir." Naruto said

"you can call me Zabuza bye guys take care." he said

time skip 1 day

interrogation room

Izuna and the man in the monkey mask where interrogating poor Zabuza but Zabuza stay calmas he could be.

"I think your playing dumb with me." said the man in the monkey mask

"your not smart are you ok I'll ask you something how long have you been here in the fire kingdom or should I say the village in the hidden leaves." he said contently

"I've been here all my life." he said while lying under his tong

he grab a piece of wood and threw it in the and catch it then stuck it in the table " your lying

you son of a bitch you've been here only a year and look at you arm your the bandit leader son." he said in a scary voice

"fine I challenge you to a duel to the death to prove me wrong." he said with an evil grin on his face

"Very well I accept your challenge but not here."he said

"fine the arena then meet you their at 3:00 on the dot." the anbu with the monkey mask.

"Your you going to be ok my blue wolf." Izuna said while a tear ran down her face

"it ok my wolf don't cry." he said with a smile

then she hugged him he patted her on the back.

Time skip 3:00 P.M

arena battle area

"today forks we have a duel between the mysteries warrior and the famed monkey anbu of sector 12." the announcer said to the crowd.

Then Zabuza was siting on the ground then he pulled out a knife and mark the ground "i won't move from this exact spot." he said with a grin on his face

"ready begin" the announcer said

the anbu who challenge him came out with a lot of strike but the warrior dodge all of them he continue his assault without hitting him once

"wow forks the anbu assault seem to be not working well." the announcer said

then the anbu was tired from attacking him he just stood there

"your too slow with your attacks my turn." he said calmly as he grab his katana what look blue as the morning and evening sky then he threw his sword in the air made two hand sign and said. "judgment time" out loud as he could then a X mark the ground witch his sword stuck die center of the X "guilty death has been approved." he said out loud again with one strike. "blue blade of justice final blow." he said with a smile. the anbu who was about to betray first he said I can only see blue his body shutdown ."Water explosion!" he said his body blow up with that final strike.

The mysteries warrior has won I can't believe it.

Back at the jail cell

"I can believe you survive that" said the guard

"it was easy his style was amateur like" Zabuza said with a smile on his face

well look like Zabuza won the battle I hope Zabuza can win against the all the bandit in the next chapter peace out.


	5. The Samurai and his past

~One Year Later~

"This place has changed a lot over a year." Zabuza said with a smile, walking with Izuna around the town.

"Y-Yes, it has." she answered as she tried to block out the terrible images from only fifteen years earlier. It certainly had changed, and for the better compared to that. Unfortunately, she wasn't as inconspicuous as she hoped.

"What's the matter?"Zabuza asked, slightly worried.

"It's nothing." She said, wiping at the tear that slipped down her cheek. "You wouldn't understand, anyways. It happened five years ago." She added before he could argue.

"Ah. You're talking about the Nine Tailed Fox, aren't you?" He asked, as if he was there. She stared up at him, shocked.

"How did you know?" He smirked, amused at her tone.

"Remember, Izuna, I was frozen when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked, but it was not her fault. Someone was controlling her."

"Kyuubi was a girl?" She exclaimed. "But I thought it was a guy." She mumbled, then shook her head, refocusing her thoughts. "But nobody was controlling...her. We all agreed at the council meeting."

"Yes, she was. The Council lied to everybody back then. They lied to both the Hokage and the head clans...and every one believed them." He stared down at her, trying to get her to see the truth.

Her eyes locked with his, reading them. Yet, she couldn't beleive what she was hearing. Could the Council really have lied to everyone? And worse, could they really have beleived them so easily? It was just hard to wrap her brain around that idea. But she couldn't doubt the sincerity staring down at her now.

"Well then." He announced a few seconds later, smirking again. "Let's get going, shall we?" He barely tilted his head, motioning in front of them. She glanced up, following his tip, only to see a group of ANBU walking towards them.

"Yes?"She said calmly once the ANBU had reached them.

"Please forgive our intrusion, but the Council wishes to have a meeting with both you and Captain Wolf. We shall lead the way."

"Very well." Zabuza agreed. "I think it's time to show the real me, anyways." He smiled agian, mishchief dancing in his eyes.

"Huh?" Izuna asked, glancing up at him confused. Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? It was as if he knew something that no one else did. And what the heck was this about the 'real me'?

"You'll see when we get there." He promised, which only confused her even more.

'What the heck is he talking about?' she thought to herself. "I've known him for a long time now. In fact, we've been dating for about a year and I love him with all of my heart. But what in the wrold could he possibly be planning? What is going on?'

'I was hoping to avoid showing my demon form for at least another year.' Zabuza thought. He glanced up at the sky, silently praying to the heavens in preparation to what he was about to do. 'Father, I need your help and guidance. Please, Father, Great Kings, show me a sign.'

"So..."Izuna said after a few seconds, grabbing his attention. "Are you royalty by chance?"

"Yes." he admitted with a sly smile. Of course Izuna would figure it out. She knew him better than anyone. "I'm a prince."

"I thought so." She smirked smugly, then glanced up at him. "But I still love you."

"And I love you too, my wolf." he said, smiling.

~30 Minutes Later~

"So, this is the counsel chamber?" Zabuza said, glancing back towards the ANBU.

"Yes." One of them answered. They stopped suddenly, then pointed towards two empty seats. "This is your seats."

"The Counsel meeting shall begin." The Civilian leader declared, silencing the others whispering. "Zabuza Kenpachi, you are seen as a threat to our village."

"And just by what charges do you have the right to threaten the Prince of Demons of the Wolf and Fox clans?" Zabuza demanded, authority ringing in his voice. His head snapped up at the sound of laughter. "What is the meaning of this, Danzo-teme and Hiashi-sama? Do you not believe me?" A sly smirk slithered onto his face then, resembling that of a sly wolf. "I haven't forgotten my promise."

The ground begin shaking then, the lights above them flickering off and on. The Counsel was in a state of terror. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. The Counsel collected themselves, then glanced back at the guilty party on the be shocked. Standing before them was the figure of a wolf-man (no reference to a werewolf at all, I don't think. Zabuza can change at will, while werewolves transform by a full moon.)They were shocked that he looked like a man, but had blue fur and fingernails that had transformed into claws. His hair now hung past his shoulder blades and had acquired a tail and sharp fang-like teeth.

"Zabuza?" Inzuna gasped. "Is this the real you?"

"Yes, my wolf, this is my true form."

"Oh, my blue wolf!" she exclaimed, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"ANBU!"Zabuza called suddenly, turning towards them. "Please go and retrieve Naruto and Hinata and bring them here."

"Y-Yes sir." One of the ANBU stammered before bowing and disappearing. Zabuza grinned before redirecting his attention to the Counsel before him.

"Just so we're all up-to-date here, I'll tell you what you should know. My first father-that being my biological father-tried to kill my mother and I. Fortunately for us, demon law was very clear. I protected my mother and ended up ripping his heart out of his chest. My second father was human. He was vry kind to my mother and I. The humans were truly nice to her. After they got married, I wandered around the Demon's Woods to make peace with the foxes. Now because of my birth father, my sister Hinata was born as a full wolf demon. Unlike him, she has a extraordinary kind heart. She was also part of my ninja squad of six. And also the Kami of light." Zabuza paused dramatically, to let that set in.

"Now, I was number one in my kingdom with weaponary. I even created a solid crystal blue katana. My step-father let me travel around the world a lot, so it took about three years for me to come back here. I trained with many great warriors in my travels and learned their different styles"

"Six?"Danzo asked skeptically. "I thought you could only train three people at once?"

"You're mighty deadly, aren't you Zabuza?"the Counsel leader said in slight reverance.

"That I am, sir. And to answer your question, teme, no. Now here's what I'm proposing-let demons and humans live together."

The room went silent again, the buzzing of whispers rising again.

"Are you serious?" one leader demanded.

"You want demons living with us?" another called, seeming to have problems speaking.

"Isn't that what I said?"Zabuza asked, smirking agian. The Counsel was a sudden outpour of outrage.

"Absolutely not!"

"We can't allow this!"

"It's absurd!"

"And just what is your reasoning?" Zabuza asked, the picture of ease.

"When the Kyuubi attacked this village, we lost a lot of good people." The Counsel leader explained.

"Oh, how wrong you are."

"Pardon?" Hiashi asked, confused. Zabuza chuckled at the bemused look in his face.

"My Konoka did no harm to any of you. On the contrary, she was guarding this village from bandits and rogue demons. Then one day while she was sleeping, Madara Uchiha gained control of her. Then, later on, Orochimaru gained control."

The council was a buzz again as they whispered amongst themselves. Zabuza waited patiently for them to process that information, grinning the entire time. After a few moments, the council regethered themselves and faced the Prince once more.

"We do have one thing you can do for us." Danzo said, grinning now. "Train Sasuke Uchiha."

"May I give you my personal thoughts about the Uchihas?" Zabuza asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. "They are a bunch of thieves that steal the jutsus that you learn and work so hard on. There are only a handful that don't like to use thier Kekkei Genkai."

Danzo and the Civil Council wer surprised by the statement he had issued. No one had spoken out against the Uchihas before. They were one of the most powerful and influencial clans in the Fire Country. For him to openly slander them in such a way...was he mad?

"Now, then." Zabuza continued. "These are the people I wish to train: Naruto, Hinata, and Shino."

Two demons entered the Coucil, then. One being fox and one being wolf. They both bowed in front of Zabuza to show respect before addressing him.

"My Lord." they murmured. "We looked everywhere for you."

"Please, sit down." He said gently before glancing back towards the council. "These are the ambassadors of my clan. I would like to join as a head, please."

The Fifth Hokage stood up, and smiled. "We would be honored to have you join us. It's a good thing we have that private meeting with the other clan heads"

"Thank you."Zabuza said, tilting his head in reverance. Who said having a friend in high places never got you anywhere? "I'll have these two with me at every clan meeting. Send me three of your best students after the meeting. Hokage

the fifth hokage stood up and smiled "we would be honored to have you join us. Good thing we had that private meeting with the clan heads" he said with a smile

"thank you, I'll have these two in every clan meeting. You two send me three of your best students after the meeting. Hokage, sir, I want Captain Izuna to be my second-in-command please."he said with a smile

"yes, My Lord." the wolf and fox demon said simultaneously. (at the same time)

"sure." said the fifth hokage

"this is an outrage! The people won't accept demons. They like to fight too much." the Danzō said

"you're wrong, teme, we don't like to fight all the time."he said

"then, what you told us about the Nine Tailed Fox was false. She was under someone's control. Danzō you broke the law that was set down by us. You will be executed by Zabuza. ANBU take him away! We, the civilian counsel, agree with your reason Zabuza Kenpachi."

after awhile Naruto and Hinata came into the chamber.

"here they are, sir." ANBU said

"thank you. You may leave."he said

"yes sir." ANBU said

"hey, Naruto and Hinata." he said with a smile

"Zabuza, is that you?" Hinata said with a confused look on her face .

"yes, Hinata, it is me."he said with a smile

"you look cute Zabuza." she said

"yeah, as cute as a demon can be." he said

"Zabuza, you're a demon?" Naruto and Hinata said together

"yes, I am." he said with a smile

then the counsel were arguing about if the wolf demon prince should (i think you left a sentence unfinished. what should he do?)

'looks like I have to calm down this crowd.' he pulled out a flute and started to play it, with the help of his fox and wolf demon, to calm them down.

"what is that beautiful sound?" the whole room room said ( if u don't know what song, copy the thing in bold/italic and go on to and search tatanka-manantial )

they were about to calm down when Danzō's ROOT ANBU tried to kill Zabuza. He single handedly crushed each of their weapons in one fowl swoop "that's not possible! no one can break a weapon with his hand." Danzō said while by his ROOT ANBU

"hey, Fifth, I thought the Third Hokage told Danzō to stop the ROOT?" Zabuza said with a wolf smile

"He did. Danzō, why haven't you stopped that organization?" the Fifth Hokage said

"I won't tell you a damn thing" said Danzō

"you won't have to, baka, I can tell them. It will add more weight to you and your allies." Zabuza said in a serious voice

"What do you mean, you demon?" said Danzō in a worried voice

"yes, can you explain please Zabuza-sama. Oh, and call me Tsunade" said Tsunade

"Sure, he was not too happy to hear that his ROOT organization was being disband, so he and the Third's old team had plotted to help Orochimaru kill the Third."

then the pink haired counsel member said:"you stupid demon, you weren't here when that damn demon try to kill us! That stupid Nine Talied Fox." she said with anger.

"you stupid pink banshee! Just because my body was frozen doesn't mean I wasn't here spiritually. Oh, and calling one of my students stupid is like calling my father stupid. I helped make the clan what they are now, but mostly my 'stupid' Kyuubi is my most trusted student I have ever had. That's why I knew she would protect the Kingdom of Fire from rouge demons. I'm surprised a demon hasn't attack yet, since Kyuubi's been M.I.A (missing in action)." he said with so much KI the civilian counsel fainted.

Tsunade was laughing her ass off at what see just witnessed.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade, can I have a meeting in the morning about my students? And you can meet the other three students I'm training ." He said with a smile.

and a thank you to MehaandIruka for reviewing and edit ^^


	6. bio 1

~BIO~

Name: Zabuza Kenpachi

Ailas: The Blue Death, The Ice Samurai, The White Knight, and some other that will be told in another fic.

Love Interest: Izuna

Age:? look twenty three

family: Mother Lenneth Kenpachi , Step Father Nemuri Kyoshiro, Father Zatoichi of the wolf tribe/traitor/dead, Sister Hinata Kenpachi

Race: full wolf demon.

Weapons: Crystal Blue Kanata, White Kunai, ect.

Armor: Mirtihal Samurai Armor, his personal head band (look like the hidden mist village head band).

Strength: ten kages unsealed, five kage sealed

Agility: Can surpass the speed of light without seal, with seal on can move like a normal human/demon.

Chakra: ten kage with seal off or one hundred tails of chakra, five kage with seal on or four tails of chakra, chakra control to match.

Chi: master at the age of 11

Intellagince: IQ over 5000.

Personalty: Calm and peaceful

perv student: Konoka no kitsune, Yuffie no kitsune, Hinata Kenpachi, Sun Shang Uzumaki, Lu Bu Hyuga, Lui Bei Namikaze.

Current Student: Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino A., Athena of the wolf tribe, Rose of the wolf tribe, Tali no Kitsune.

Old Squad mates: Xion no Neko, Yojimbo no Kitsune

Name: Izuna Uzumaki (doesn't know her mother maiden name find out chapter 7)

Ailas: White Wolf, Wolf Captian.

Love interest: Zabuza Kenpachi

Family: Mother Setsuka Uzumaki, Father Kenshin deceased.

Race: Human.

Weapons: Family Katana, anbu tanto, Kunai, and shuriken.

Armor: Basic Anbu Armor, Hidden leaf head band

Power: high Anbu/low sanin

Strength: high anbu

Agility: as fast as a high jonin

Chakra: high anbu with same control

Chi: never heard of it Zabuza will teach her chi

Intellagince: iq. 100 she smart but she on nara

Personalty: calm, nice, shy (but she doesn't show it.)

Current student: Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino A., Athena of the wolf tribe, Rose of the wolf tribe, Tali no Kitsune.

Old Squad mates: two civilian who got cocky when a high rank jonin both o them


End file.
